The invention generally relates to a bicycle chain device and, more particularly, to a chain device that follows movements of the chain path to remain generally aligned with the chain.
Chain devices are known for preventing a chain from falling off of a front sprocket of a bicycle. Typically chain devices are fixed. However, since the position of the chain changes depending on the position of the rear derailleur, the chain passage of fixed chain devices must be enlarged to accommodate such movement. This makes them less effective in maintaining the chain on the front sprocket.